


Simplicity

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: Jo makes him think of the future—that hehasa future, a life ahead of him, not just an endless stretch of existence.
Relationships: Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/gifts).



This has, unquestionably, always been his favorite stage of a relationship. True, there is much to be said of the early stages, of the dizzying rush that leaves hearts quivering as much as hands, the anticipation of that first kiss, the sweetness and exhilaration of mutual attraction and a consummated courtship. Wooing someone, sweeping them off their feet—or perhaps even being swept off his own; it _has_ happened before.

But the quiet. He loves it best when the storm of emotion calms, when everything settles into comfort and simple happiness.

When there are moments like this—reading a book to Jo until she dozed off, her curled up against his side with her sock-clad feet tucked beneath her, her head resting upon his shoulder, her soft hair tickling his cheek. This close, he can smell the faux apple scent of her shampoo, a synthetic smell he'd loathe if it wasn't so inextricably linked with Jo in his brain. It's easy to turn and kiss the crown of her head, and she lets out a small sigh and relaxes further along his body.

It took them so long to get here. Three years of missteps—most of them, admittedly, his own—and false starts, ultimately culminating in a nigh-unshakable bond. She knows the truth of him, and she's stayed. She knows the biggest secret of them all, knows the smaller ones both significant and not, and none were enough to drive her off.

Jo's quiet snore breaks through Henry's reverie, and he smiles to himself and closes his book, tucking a hand-painted bookmark Jo's little niece gave him between the pages first. A quick glance at the nearest clock tells him Abe had the right idea earlier—it is far past time for "sensible people" to head to bed. But Jo seems so content, sleeping soundly and peacefully after a long week, and Henry doesn't have the heart to disturb her.

Instead, he kisses her again, then he closes his own eyes and lets his head rest against hers. Whether or not he will sleep is anyone's guess. But it is a good opportunity for more introspection, to recall all the beautiful moments that led up to this one. How fortunate he is that life has allowed him to have this—this gift of peaceful, soothing love with a brave, clever, remarkable woman who challenges him and settles him, who makes him stronger, more courageous. Who makes even him, a stubborn old dog who has been around for far too long, learn a few new tricks.

Who makes him think of, perhaps, another marriage someday. A few rings have caught his eye lately, though none have been quite right. He should give that some serious thought, he thinks.

Jo makes him think of the future—that he _has_ a future, a life ahead of him, not just an endless stretch of existence. She makes him think of forever, and all the wondrous things that could be contained within it.

She makes him happy, and he can only hope that he brings her just as much joy as she gives him.


End file.
